Nightclub Romance
I remember that like yesterday. The days of hustling. I used to do a lot of shady businesses as a fox, because I wasn´t trusted in other branches populated by prey animals. But I didn´t do it for selfish reasons. I did it to earn my daily bread, and I surprisingly earned a lot in that. I could´ve become a millionaire, but I donated most of what I earned by my scams to the poorer animals of Zootopia, predator or prey. The mammals around me knew as the modern day equivalent of Robin Hood. I still had some dreams left. A honest job where I could be trusted, and somebody I could be with. Somebody to love. I had some friends in my life, but something special was still missing. After work, I usually spent time in bars and other spots for entertainment. It was usually the same places I went to. But now, a shiny new nightclub had been opened to Sahara Square named The Sultan´s Palace. For a glorious place like that, it wasn´t too expensive. I had a great time there, enjoying exotic drinks and gambling with the other patrons. Thankfully I´m good at it, and I won a lot of money again. After ordering my second brandy and trying out a hookah, I went to see what was on the show stage in the nightclub. They said that a belly dance was going to be performed soon. Lights darkened and curtains parted. It was about to start. She arrived on the stage. I couldn´t believe my eyes. The dancer was a beautiful young rabbit with grey fur and shiny purple eyes. Wearing a coin-trimmed pink silk bra, transparent harem pants of the same color, a golden hip scarf, a golden headpiece and veils covering her youthful body, she was like something out of a dream. It felt like my chest was burning as she started dancing. I had never seen anyone like her before. Through the veil on her face, I could see an enticing smile on her face. The movements of her paws were almost hypnotic, whether she was waving them in the air or playing with her soft bunny ears. Teasingly, she removed a few of her veils and winked at the audience. They were loving it so far, but not as much as I was. I had seen beautiful female mammals before, but this was unlike anything. I couldn´t believe what was happening to me. My heart was about to explode. After shaking her hips for a long time, she ended her dance by bowing at the audience who clapped furiously. I really wanted to know who this indescribable beauty was. After the dance, I was quick enough to buy a rose from a local florist and went to see the dancer in the backstage. She had already changed back to her casual clothes there, and was delighted to get the rose. “A gift from an admirer, Miss”, I smiled at her. “Oh, how sweet! Thank you!” she said. “May I come In?” I asked modestly. “Of course!” the rabbit answered. For somebody who danced in such fancy clothes, it was a rather modest looking backstage for her there. “You´re unbelievable at dancing. You´ve been doing it for a long time, haven´t you?” I asked. “Not for long, but it has paid off for now. I´ve got siblings to feed at home”, she told. “It certainly has. You´ve got talent and beauty, I appreciate your devotion to your work”, I told. The smile on her face told me that she noticed something about me. I was genuinely interested in her, not just ogling at her while she was dancing. “I don´t hear compliments like that very often, thanks. What might be your name, handsome?” she asked. “Nicholas Wilde. Just call me Nick”, I introduced myself. “I´m Judy Hopps. Pleased to meet you, my eager fan”, she smiled. From that day on, I paid a visit more often to the club to see her dance, and always greeted her on the backstage. We became good friends soon, since she was one of the few prey animals who didn´t treat a fox like me with prejudice. Eventually, I got the courage to ask her out. We spent a night on the finest local restaurant followed by a nightly stroll with me escorting her back to her apartment. During the stroll, Judy told me about her worries. She had to live in an uncomfortable cheap apartment, and it wasn´t easy for her at work either. The manager of the nightclub, Honest John, always paid her slightly less than promised, and she always didn´t have enough money. “It´s awful. Somebody like you who has worked hard and passionately deserves better”, I patted her on the back. Her slightly sad face brightened up a bit. Nobody had been this caring towards her outside of her family. “I appreciate your concerns, Nick. But you´re a hustler. How can you help me out without getting into trouble?” the belly dancer asked. “Getting into trouble for you would be worth it”, I said. We looked each other in the eyes, realizing something. I had finally found someone who trusted me, and she had someone who cared about her like that. Judy had been very lonely for a long time, and I had changed that. Suddenly, I got an idea. “I may be a hustler, but a successful one. I´ll buy that nightclub from him, no matter how expensive it would be. And under my employment, you´d get just as much as you deserve”, I told. “You´d go through that just for me? Oh Nick…” she hugged me. Before I could say “You´re welcome”, I could feel Judy kissing me. The first kiss of my life. Something had started between us. It didn´t take long until I had bought the nightclub from Honest John. As its manager, I rearranged a few things, and soon, it was even more successful than it had been before. I hired lots of new staff, who all trusted me. Both prey and predator visited the club and loved it. But Judy was the happiest of them all. She could now afford to help her family, and didn´t feel lonely anymore. I had turned her life for the better, and woken something in her. Later one night, I had returned to my apartment and invited her over for another date. Our romance was just getting stronger at that time. Waiting for my date to arrive, I was about to put the lights on as it was dark there. Before I could do that, sultry Arabian music started playing. Judy was there, doused in red silk and ready to do the dance of the seven veils for me. It all showed how she was letting out the passion she had for me. With her dancing gracefully and removing all the layers on her, she was quite the lovely sight. And now she was doing it just for me. Soon all the pieces of silk were gone and there was nothing left on her except the headpiece and hip scarf. Smiling seductively, she straddled on my lap. As wonderful as our first meeting was, I could never expect it to lead to this. The beauty of Sahara Square was mine. She placed her paws on my shoulders and I placed mine on her long ears, stroking them gently. "I love you", Judy whispered to me as her lips approached me. I felt like being in a paradise. We kissed like the most passionate lovers imaginable. Two lonely souls, a showgirl and a hustler, had found a place in the world in each others´ hearts. Category:What if-scenarios Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV